Batgirl masquerade party
by canepari
Summary: Batgirl is blackmailed for commit a crime


In the office of Police Commissioner Gordon, the statuesque shape of Batgirl - pin-up paragon of perseverance - is briefed on a serious situation.

"Three mansions, Batgirl," Gordon said. "All from Gotham's wealthiest families, were assaulted within the last two days. However none of them could explained how it happened since there were no signs of violence" I'm sorry I called you in on this, Batgirl, seeing as how it may be a waste of your time, but I really do not know what to do"

"It's not a problem, Commissioner. I'll be glad to help. Where do the victims live?"

"Thank you so much, Batgirl. The assistant will give you all the details"

By interrogating the three families, Batgirl found out something in common. The three businessmen's wives had been taken treatment at the Phoenix spa. She decided to visit this place as Barbara Gordon to check if it is clean.

Once there, she was received by Dr. Reeve. He told her that after a medical and psychiatrical check-up they could work out an individual program for her, called the cloud.

Barbara was sent to a secluded room where the treatment would be effective. She changed clothes to a one piece swimsuit and lay down on bed there.

Immediately, Dr. Reeve entered and asked: Does the music suit to you, Miss Gordon? Not too loud?

Fine, thank you and what do I have to do?

Just relax and leave it to the cloud. You will be pleasantly surprised what this will do for you.

Dr. Reeve returns to the control room and began with the subliminal tapes which were shown on a bid screen in the ceiling above the bed.

Barbara lies in the quiet solitude of the cloud, soft music in her ears, watching the tropical fish drifting slowly in the ceiling. But with the music came a sub audio too quiet for the conscious mind to be register.

It was the Dr. voice saying: You are comfortable….relaxed…sleepy…nothing disturb you…your body relaxed….your mind at rest…sleep…sleep…deeper…deeper asleep.

As the unheard voice spoke and the unseen commands flash on the screen above, Barbara's eyes closed.

Barbara was under deep hypnosis without ever knowing the technique applied.

Dr. Reeve cut out the subliminal tapes and went to direct voice at normal volume. He always started with routine stuff to establish a pattern of question and answer.

"You feel completely relaxed…you feel safe…and comfortable… And you want to tell me all about yourself…you want to tell me everything. What is your name?"

"I am…Barbara Gordon".

Since she was not from a rich family, Dr. Reeve, knowing that she was the Police Commissioner' daughter, continued the session with soft voice probing questions to find out something dirty about Jim Gordon.

However after a prolonged interrogation, nothing was found. Gordon was clean.

"So you do not know any secret I could use against your father?" Dr. Reeve asked without much hope of finding something.

"Yes, I could tell you a secret that even my own father does not know".

This answer puzzled the doctor. "What is it, Barbara?"

"At night I have another identity. I am Batgirl."

"Eh, what's this…? What a discovery I have stumbled upon! I have the greatest secret in the world and somehow, someway I will use it! Thought the doctor.

Ok, as I count to ten, you will wake up… you won't remember being asleep… you fell wonderfully well, relaxed, happy…one…two…three… …eight…nine…ten.

Barbara woke up, changed and left the spa convinced that the place checked out clean and with nothing suspicious.

A week later the phone rang at Barbara's apartment.

"I would like to speak to Barbara Gordon, please"

"Yes, this is Miss Gordon"

"How do you do, Batgirl? You will be very interested in something I have to tell you. Come to see me tonight at the Police masquerade ball."

"But…"

"Do not protest that you are not Batgirl. I know I will expect tonight. If you do not come, prepare to suffer consequences! And please come disguised as Batgirl.

Barbara realized that he was not bluffing and decided to go.

Batgirl arrived to the ball without drawing attention, in fact everybody was in costume and wearing a mask.

Two hours later, somebody disguised as Dracula approached and escorted her to the balcony where they could have some privacy: "It was very wise of you to come… and do as I ask, or I will reveal you identity to the world!

"Meaning…?"

I want you to steal tonight for me. I am not a thief. Just a blackmailer, but you could do it and never be suspected.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do your own laundry".

"Ok, that's the way it is, isn't it?

He pulled a knife out of his overcoat. They struggled on the balcony. His mask came out while they fought, rebelling that it was Dr. Reeve. But when he was close to stabbing Batgirl he slipped off the balcony railing and I fell down dying immediately.

Due to the noise and the music, nobody inside the party noticed this situation.

Batgirl went down the stairs to look for the body. When she was crossing the main ball lounge it was announced that as it was midnight it was time to unmask and everybody should mask off. Barbara thought: "I'd better ease out before they learn the identity of Batgirl".

But before she could exit the lounge, Batgirl suddenly found herself grabbed from behind by a tall figure which stepped noiseless next to her and, despite her desperation, pulled her mask off the face of the super heroine. It was the big and overweight Mayor Lindsey's wife. "Oh, my god!" The corpulent woman said. "It is Barbara Gordon, the police commissioner's daughter!" At this point Barbara was about to cry when the lady told her that it was very clever of her dressing up as Batgirl.

"I will recommend you for the first prize for the originality of your costume. You really look like the real Batgirl. I am really disappointed. I wish Batgirl was really here and we would have seen her unmasked tonight!"


End file.
